rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinda the wolverine
"I'm going to enjoy torturing you~" - Shinda Fuhai Shiboo the Blood mage Wolverine. being worked on Basic Bio *Name: Shinda *Full name: Shinda Fuhai Shiboo (Dead Decay Death, that is what his full name is from the Japanese that are picked. Does not make a sentences, mind you ^^; ) *Species: Wolverine *Age: 17 *Gender: Male *Colors: Dark brown with Black markings. Dark red with red hint eyes *Class: Mage *Specify Class: Blood Mage *Strength: Blood, deaths. *Weakness: Physical fighting, healing (to some degree), Templars and pure magic. *Weapons: A Sacrificing knife, a blood mage staff and small daggers(throwing, about five on his belt under his robes) *Alignment: Chaotic evil *Likes: Blood, death, killing, torturing, demons, destroying the circle of Magi, causing chaos, and maybe femalesif their cover in blood. *Dislikes: Pure good, Heroes, Circle of Magi, Templars, clean places, being ignore and bright mornings. *Attire: (Old) A dark red robe, under that is just a belt with daggers.(New) Jeans and a bright pink shirt saying "This guy is real" on it. Spells (normal) Magic Missile - A missile that can not be seen and hits the opponent's mind with no resists. Winter Grasp - Has a 50% chance to freeze an opponent, but does cold damage either way. Lightning - Shocks an opponent. Arcane shield - gives the user a magical shield to protect them, till it is hit. Frost weapon - Gives weapon the ability to do cold damage. Lightning chain - Shocks through a row of people. Blood mage spells Blood Magic Sustained Range: Personal Fatigue: 5% Cooldown: 10s For as long as this mode is active, the caster sacrifices health to power spells instead of expending mana, but effects that heal the blood mage are much less effective than normal. Bloodlust : Upgrade Blood magic consumes less health, allowing the mage to cast spells with greater frequency. Grave Robber Activated Size: 12m Cooldown: 45s The blood mage consumes the residual life force from nearby enemy corpses to regain health. (Blood Magic must be active.) 10% health regeneration per nearby corpse One Foot In : Upgrade Grave Robber now drains a small amount of health from living enemies as well, using that energy to heal the mage. Creatures without blood are immune. Spirit damage equal to 100% of mage's max health Enemy armour momentarily 0% Enemy damage resistance momentarily 0% 10% health regeneration per nearby enemy Blood Sacrifice Activated Range: Medium Activation: 0 Cooldown: 15s The blood mage sucks the life-force from an ally, healing the caster but potentially killing the ally. This healing is not affected by the healing penalty of Blood Magic. Grim Sacrifice : Upgrade The mage now gains more health than the party member loses. If the spell causes the ally to fall the blood mage gains even more health. +50% health regeneration of companion health loss 200% health regeneration of companion health loss if companion falls Hemorrhage Activated Size: 10m Activation: 60 Cooldown: 30s This spell corrupts the blood of all foes in the targeted area, inflicting damage over a short duration without regard for enemy armor or damage resistance. Creatures without blood are immune. (Blood Magic must be active.) physical damage: 4.5x momentarily 0% enemy armour momentarily 0% enemy damage resistance Paralyzing Hemorrhage : Upgrade Hemorrhage now inflicts more damage and immobilizes some enemies. physical damage: +2.25x 500% physical damage vs. STAGGERED enemies 50% paralyze chance vs. normal enemies Blood Slave Activated Activation: 40 Duration: 15s Cooldown: 30s The mage enslaves a target, forcing it to fight alongside the party for a short time, after which the victim dies unless it is particularly powerful. Creature without blood are immune. (Blood Magic must be active.) 100% enslavement vs normal enemies Blood Spatter : Upgrade When a Blood Slave dies, it explodes in a shower of gore that damages all nearby enemies. Inflicts damage equal to 75% of the victim's maximum health on affected enemies Blood Wound Activated Range: Medium Activation: 40 Cooldown: 20s The blood of all hostile targets in the area boils within their veins, inflicting severe damage. Targets stand twitching, unable to move unless they pass a physical resistance check. Creatures without blood are immune. Blood Control : Activated Range: Medium Activation: 40 Cooldown: 40s The blood mage forcibly controls the target’s blood, making the target an ally of the caster unless it passes a mental resistance check. If the target resists, it still takes great damage from the manipulation of its blood. Creatures without blood are immune. Personality Very Blood-lustful, he enjoy causing pain to others and laughs at pain itself. He would go insane over blood as if it was the only thing truly keeping him alive. Backstory Past before the Circle of Magi. Shinda used to have a happy family, a loving father and a caring mother. He was believed to do great things in his life. He had fallen in love with a young girl of nine, as he was nine as well. The two visited at a tree where hangings happen at in the older years. One night, the girl didn't come that night as Shinda was there; only to be caught by the Circle of Magi templars, as they found out he had magic skills before he outran the templars and gotten back home. Only to be taken away by his parents arms... Being in the circle of Magi and leaving it. Shinda was trap in the Circle of Magi's tower for his younger years, he couldn't stand the place and wanted to leave. He ended up learning the forbidden arts known as Blood magic, adding a lustful taste for blood as a side affect that could never be cure. He ended up slaughtering the templars before leaving the the tower on his own at the age of 15 and killed more to gain more favor of his blood magic. The necklace he wears, once belongs to his mother as a pure gem, became corrupted by Shinda's evil state. Theme song Past Shinda's reason for being A blood Mage -Theme song- Shinda's defeated theme song. (His dreams) Relationships Friends- *Xenia the Hedgehog (?) *Shadren the Lost (?) *Ester The Foxwolf (?) *all females as friends, maybe? -w- Enemies- *None (Yet) Rivals- *None yet Love interest *Shadren. Gallery Sexy Shinda.jpg Shinda The Wolverine.png Shinda -dancing My ding ding dong- 1.png 1710774-gjeo9D2BE__cQjQO.jpg (I'll need more pictures of Shinda, I can't really draw him -_- ) Category:Male Category:Wolverine Category:BloodMage Category:Mage